24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am
Episode guide Previously on 24 * Karen Hayes watches a tape of Reed Pollock admitting that Bill Buchanan allowed Abu Fayed out of his custody. Peter Hock tells Karen that someone needs to go down for this, leading Karen to end up firing her husband. * Russian President Yuri Suvarov tells Vice President Noah Daniels that a Chinese agent has possession of a circuit board. Suvarov tells Daniels that the possession of the circuit board by the Chinese will threaten Russia's national security, which would prompt Russia to attack an American military base. Suvarov gives Daniels a 2-hour ultimatum. * Zhou Yong and his men invade CTU, then report to Cheng Zhi that they have custody of Josh Bauer. Cheng lets Phillip Bauer know about this. When Josh arrives at Cheng's location, Cheng has him speak to his grandfather, who tells him that he plans to take Josh away from "this ungrateful country." * Jack Bauer catches up with Cheng and engages in a firefight. Jack demands to know where Josh is, but an endangered Josh gives Cheng an opportunity to escape. * Cheng tells Phillip Bauer that he lost Josh, but Phillip finds the situation unacceptable, noting that Josh was the price to repair the damaged circuit board. Tom Lennox has Vice President Daniels speak to Phillip Bauer, who demands Josh in exchange for the component. Daniels tells Karen Hayes that there's no choice but to accept Phillip's deal. Later, Mike Doyle grabs Josh, against Jack's wishes, and the two board a helicopter. Jack shouts out Josh's name. The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am Summary Memorable quotes *'Morris O'Brian': I know that a lot of people disagree with this operation. I just want you to know that what you're doing, I think, it's absolutely necessary. *'Mike Doyle': Morris, the next time I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. *'Morris O'Brian': ...fair enough. * Karen Hayes: He's Phillip Bauer's son, and he's been more right than we have today. * Tom Lennox: Point taken there. * Bill Buchanan: Let's just hope you're right about your father. * Jack Bauer: Unfortunately I am. * Stuart Pressman: I'd like to know how he [Milo] died. * Nadia Yassir: Your brother died saving my life. *'Vice President Daniels': What in the hell were you thinking? * Karen Hayes: I learned a hard lesson today, Sir, when I trusted Fayed. *'Vice President Daniels': What lesson was that? * Karen Hayes: Never negotiate with a sociopath. Philip Bauer is a sociopath. * Josh Bauer: Is my uncle coming? * Mike Doyle: Yeah. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels * and James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring * Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov * Chris Kramer as Stuart Pressman * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer * James C. Victor as Hal Turner * and Ricky Schroder as Mike Doyle Co-starring * Marci Michelle as Marcy Reynolds * Lex Cassar as Agent Ryan * Christian Macchio as FBI Agent #1 Uncredited * Chris Gann as Phillip Bauer's henchman * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: May 27, 2007. * James Morrison is uncredited in this episode, despite appearing within the first ten minutes of the episode and despite having only been absent for 3 episodes since his last appearance. * Neither this episode nor the next one featured a split screen at the final minutes of the episode. * Series regular Eric Balfour does not appear in this episode, due to his character's death two hours before. Also not appearing are series regulars DB Woodside and Regina King. * This is the second time that Jon Cassar didn't direct the final two episodes of the season. * 24: Dossier states that the oil rig that Phillip Bauer and Cheng Zhi were working from was nine miles offshore. 623 Day 623 623 623